Una historia de BSxT Parte II
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Continuación de: Una historia de BSxT. Parte I


Esto es un Black Star x Tsubaki.

En este fic, Tsubaki tiene 18 años, Black Star 17, ya están saliendo juntos pero no llevan más de 4 meses y todavía, no han mantenido actos sexuales... ( digo esto porque me parece un poco fuerte la palabra follar o frungir...)

Si la frase está entre = es porque es un pensamiento.**Soul Eter no me pertence.**

* * *

**&¿Qué le pasa a Tsubaki-chan?&**

-En verdad, me gustaría tener algo más que abrazos y besos con Black Star...- dijo Tsubaki a Llynox (creo que se escribe así)(Llynox es el gato mágico que se encontró Tsubaki y ''adoptaron'' Tsubaki y Black Star a su ''familia'' hace ya tiempo)

-Pues díselo- dijo el gato en su forma humana.

-No es tan fácil, para mí sería la primera vez...

-Y para él...

-¿Ah si?-preguntó curiosa Tsubaki.

-Si, ayer me dijo que cuando tuvierais esas relaciones sexuales, sería especial porque seria la primera vez, o por lo menos para el.

-Ahh- se alegró Tsubaki, pero se entristeció al volver a recordar esto:

-Y...¿Y si me dice que no?

-¿Hm?... AH Tengo una idea.

Tsubaki miró a Llynox

-Este conjuro me lo enseño Blair, lo usó con Maka y Soul.

-¿Pero que me vas a hacer?- preguntó con miedo Tsubaki, pero antes de que terminara la pregunta Llynox hizo su conjuro y Tsubaki se vio envuelta en una nube de humo.

Cuando la nube de humo desapareció Tsubaki le preguntó a Llynox:  
-¿qué me has hecho?

-Tsubaki... estas muy linda...

-¿Eh?

Tsubaki fue corriendo a un espejo para ver que había pasado. Cuando se vio en el espejo, se escucho un gran grito.

-¡YO TE MATO!- dijo furiosa Tsubaki, corriendo hacia Llynox, pero este se convirtió en gato y salió por la ventana.

-Mierda... se ha escapado-dijo Tsubaki. -Bueno, voy a esconder esto...

Un rato muy largo más tarde...

-Ya he llegado...- gritó Black Star mientras entraba por la puerta con un balón de baloncesto en el brazo.

-Hola...-dijo Tsubaki

Black Star dejó el balón en su cuarto y se puso su ''pijama''.

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

-¿Hm?- Black Star miró a Tsubaki que estaba en el otro lado del sofá leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

-¿Eh? Ah si... me lo he soltado y me he puesto un pañuelo (a modo de diadema) para recogérmelo, es que no encontraba un coletero- dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa falsa, para que Black Star no viera como estaba ella ahora.

De pronto entró Llynox en forma de gato por la ventana, miró a Tsubaki, subió al sofá, a sus rodillas, a su cabeza e intentó quitarle el pañuelo para que Black Star viera lo que le pasaba.

-Llynox, quita- dijo Tsubaki intentando que no le quitara el pañuelo de la cabeza. Empezaron a pelearse, Black Star no quería interrumpir, y se limitó a mirar; de pronto, el pañuelo de Tsubaki se movió unos milímetros y Black Star pudo observar unos pelos grises que procedían de la cabeza de Tsubaki. Llynox se cansó y paró, se bajó y se dirigió a el cuarto de Black Star para dormir. Tsubaki, se puso bien el pañuelo y se sentó bien. Black Star se acercó a Tsubaki y también intentó quitarle el pañuelo.

-¿¡Qué haces Black Star?- preguntó alarmada Tsubaki.

-Estate quieta...-dijo Black Star, volviendo a intentar quitarle el pañuelo a Tsubaki. Tsubaki no se dejó y intentó apartarlo o agarrarse bien el pañuelo. Black Star y Tsubaki empezaron a ''jugar'' por si se quitaba o no el pañuelo. Finalmente, Black Star pudo quitarle el pañuelo a Tsubaki y se impresionó con lo que pudo ver que tenía Tsubaki en la cabeza. Black Star se quedó de piedra. Tsubaki, se fue tapando poco con los brazos ''eso'', Black Star, le quitó los brazos de eso y toco esas cosas.

-¿son... son de verdad?- preguntó Black Star sin dejar de tocar esas cosas.

-S-Si...-dijo sonrojada Tsubaki.

-Jijiji- rió Llynox desde la puerta en su forma humana.

-¿Tú tienes algo que ver?- se enfadó Black Star.

-Si... jiji. Black Star se levantó de sofá enfadado y fue a por el.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho?- preguntó furioso Black Star, empujando a Llynox al final de la habitación para que Tsubaki no viera ni escuchara nada.

-¿Pues no lo estas viendo?... La transformé en gata, es humana, pero tiene orejas y cola de gata.

-Arrgg- Black Star quería matarlo, pero luego se tranquilizó y preguntó: -¿Cómo la devuelvo a la normalidad?

-Jijiji... pues veras...- Llynox se acerco a la oreja de Black Star y susurró:- Tiene que tener sexo con la persona que más quiere. Black Star se sorprendió, se enfadó más e intentó matarlo, pero Llynox se convirtió en gato y escapó.

Black Star se sentó en el sofá refunfuñando. Después miró a Tsubaki y se tranquilizó.

-Tsubaki... ¿Tú quieres volver a ser normal?- preguntó preocupado Black Star. Tsubaki asintió.

=Mierda... si tengo que hacer eso, puede que se enfade... pero ella si me dice que no, se enfadará, no va a ir así a todas partes...=

-Tsubaki...-Tsubaki lo miró preocupada.-Perdóname por esto...

Tsubaki se sorprendió y sin darse cuenta, Black Star estaba encima suya y besándola. Cuando Black Star se separó de ella la cogió en brazos y se fue al lugar más amplio de la casa, que era el salón, la dejó en el suelo y se puso encima.

Entonces empezó a besar y lamer el cuello de Tsubaki. A Tsubaki se le aceleró el corazón y no podía respirar bien, por lo que tuvo que tener que respirar por la boca, y de vez en cuando le salía un gemido. Black Star, empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Tsubaki; esta, levantó sus manos para que fuera más fácil, y se dio la vuelta para que Black Star le quitara el sostén. Black Star no sabía que hacer, si no lo conseguía la cagaba pero si lo conseguía se sentiría un Dios de verdad.

Y así se sintió, lo había conseguido y a la primera, se sentó y empezó a llorar de felicidad (Estilo manga). Tsubaki sonrió, se dio la vuelta, se puso a cuatro patas mirando a Black Star y lo besó. Black Star la abrazó. Tsubaki, estaba dispuesta a hacer algo que nunca había hecho, y quería hacerlo con Black Star. Mientras se besaban, Tsubaki puso su mano en el miembro de Black Star (por fuera del bóxer) esto le sorprendió. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio una mano de Tsubaki ahí (donde e dicho antes) y mientras, con la otra, le iba quitando el bóxer y los calzoncillos. No se los bajó mucho porque era difícil con una sola mano, pero fue suficiente para

poder agarrarle el miembro y sacarlo del calzoncillo y el bóxer.

Black Star se sorprendió tanto que no podía ni hablar ni moverse, simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar de aquello. Tsubaki dejó de besarlo y se acerco a lo que estaba agarrando; eso sorprendió tanto a Black Star que sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían que se le iban a salir. Al principio, Tsubaki no hizo nada, pero luego empezó a lamer solo la puntita (eso hizo que el corazón y la respiración de Black Star se aceleraran), después un poco más de la puntita y finalmente entrando en la boca. Black Star no sabía que hacer, lo que estaba haciendo Tsubaki le gustaba, y mucho, pero no sabía si estaba bien. Una frase resonó en la cabeza de Black Star de repente: deja te llevar. Y Black Star hizo caso a su mente, sonrió y le puso la mano en la cabeza de Tsubaki para ayudarla con lo que hacía. Cuando terminaron Black Star se corrió.

-Arrgg- dijo en ese momento. Como se corrió en la boca de Tsubaki, esta no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su semen.

-Eh... lo siento... yo no... -se disculpó Black Star.

-No importa -sonrió Tsubaki.

Black Star sonrió y le quitó un poco de semen de la comísura de su labio (el de Tsubaki) y la besó. Tsubaki se sorprendió por que antes, con su boca había estado tocando antes.

-Pero... pero... ¿no te importa besarme con lo que he estado tocando antes?

-Tsubaki... -dijo Black Star con tono dulce. -Toques lo que toques tus labios siempre sabrán bien par mi...

A Tsubaki casi se le salen las lágrimas si no fuera porque sin darse cuenta Black Star estaba otra vez encima suya y besándole y lamiéndole tanto el cuello, como, a veces, los senos. Tsubaki se sorprendió pero empezó a disfrutar el momento. Tsubaki empujó al Black Star, que se quedó sentado, Tsubaki se incorporó y le subió un poco la camiseta para besar su pecho (el de Black Star), pero Black Star quería desnudarla también a ella, antes de que él estuviera ya desnudo. Aprovechó la ocasión para acercar una de sus manos hacia su vagina. Y empezó a frotar uno de sus dedos por fuera de las bragas.

-Tsubaki... estás mojada...- se sorprendió Black Star.

-Ah, Ah... -gimió Tsubaki.

=parece que le gusta...=pensó Black Star.

Entonces Black Star sonrió con una risa un poco de pervertido. Entonces, dejó de frotarla, para meter su mano dentro de sus bragas y empezar a masturbarla.

-Ah, Ah, Aaahh- gemía Tsubaki. Y apretó su cabeza contra el pecho de Black Star.

Ah, Ah, Ah, -no podía parar de gemir. Black Star le sonrió y esta lo besó con un sonrojo grande. Pasado un rato, Black Star dejó de masturbarla y empezó a desnudarla entera.

Cuando terminó de desnudarla, se quitó la camisa y se dispuso a penetrar.

-¡Espera! - dijo Tsubaki. Black Star la miró. -Ten... ten cuidado. Black Star sonrió y la besó, entonces Black Star penetro a Tsubaki de un golpe tan fuerte que le dolió a Tsubaki, que intentó gritar, pero al estar besándose con Black Star, lo único que consiguió fue echar aire a la boca de Black Star. Este se separó de su boca y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla.

-Lo siento... -dijo Black Star.

-no pasa nada... - logró decir Tsubaki.

Black Star sonrió y empezó a penetrar a Tsubaki, esta vez, más dulce y suavemente. Primero fue lentamente, después a velocidad normal, y finalmente lo más rápido que pudo;

un rato más tarde llegaron al punto climax.

-Aarggh- grito de placer Black Star.

-Ahh Nyaahh- gritó Tsubaki de placer (el nyaahh es por los efectos de ser una gata).

Black Star miró a Tsubaki, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Si, Tsubaki?- preguntó Black Star con un tono dulce.

-Tengo sueño – y parpadeó dos veces.

-Pues duermete... -dijo Black Star siguiendo con el tono dulce.

Tsubaki sonrió, parpadeó dos veces, se dio media vuelta y se durmió. Black Star sonrió, se levantó cogió una manta y envolvió a Tsubaki; la cogió en brazos y la dejó en su cama (la de Black Star). Se puso los calzoncillos y los bóxers y se puso a ver la televisión.

-Un momento... -pensó Black Star. -Si Tsubaki se denstransformaba teniendo sexo con la persona que más quiere... .Black Star se dirigió hacía su cuarto para ver a Tsubaki.

-NYAHAHAHAHA- rió fuertemente Black Star. -Ui, que está dormida... Y Black Star se sentó en el sofá diciéndose a si mismo:

-Se ha destransformado. Jajaja, soy la persona a la que más quiere. NYAHAHAHAH.

**~Pasado un rato~**

(Tsubaki se levanta)

Se corre la puerta y se ve a Tsubaki.

-Ya era hora de levantatarse ¿no? -dijo Black Star riéndo. Jajajaja.

-si, bueno... -dijo Tsubaki sonrojándose y mirando al suelo. -es que... me... me dejaste agotada...-Y rió falsamente.

-NYAHAHAHA, NO ME EXTRAÑA, YO SOY UNA MÁQUINA, NYAHAHAHA.

-Jejeje (gotita en la frente) si... una máquina...

Black Star terminó de reir y observó a Tsubaki, de pronto se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

-Tsu... Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star todavía sonrojado.

-¿Si, Black Star?-preguntó Tsubaki, esta vez con una sonrrisa de verdad.

-Se... se te ve un pezón...- y Black Star se sonrojó mucho más.

Tsubaki se sorprendió, luego se miró los senos, y efectivamente tenía un pezón fuera de la manta; de inmediato se tapó y se fue a su cuarto a ponerse el pijama.

Black Star la miró irse sonrojada y sonrió para si.

=Es perfecta= pensó Black Star.

Al rato salió Tsubaki de su cuarto con el pijama puesto (una camiseta de tirantas y una falda más arriba de las rodillas, pero sin ser una mini-falda.) y dijo:

-Voy a preparar la cena,¿te parece bien, Black Star?-dijo sonriendo.

-Vale, Tsubaki. Yo iré darme una ducha. Dijo Black Star apagando el televisor y dirigiéndose al baño.

Tsubaki comenzó a preparar la cena mientras Black Star se duchaba. Cuando de pronto, Tsubaki sintió a alguien en su espalda.

-Llynox, otra vez no...- Tsubaki dijo aquello porque Llynox ya lo había hecho varias veces. De pronto sintió algo húmedo en el cuello.

-Yo no soy Llynox...

Esto sorprendió a Tsubaki y dijo:

-¡Black Star!- y se dio la vuelta. Efectivamente era Black Star quién estaba lamiendo y besando su cuello. Black Star apagó el fuego y obligó a Tsubaki sentarse en la encimera. Le abrió las piernas y empezó a acariciar su parte íntima. Le quitó las bragas, se quitó la toalla y empezó a penetrarla suavemente mientras lamía sus senos.

-Ah, ah -gemía Tsubaki. Black Star sonrió y volvió a lo de antes. Cuando llegaron al punto climax Tsubaki empezó a morderse el labio para no gritar de placer. En cambio Black Star empezó a gritar:

-Arrg...Tsubaki...¡Tsubaki!...¡TSUBAKI!

-¡¿AH?-se sorprendió Tsubaki.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Black Star a su lado mirandola raro.

-¿Eh?... Ah si... estoy bien... es que estaba en las nubes...- fingió Tsubaki.

-Pues ten más cuidado que casi quemas la comida- dijo Black Star dirigiéndose a su cuarto para ponerse su ''pijama'': Una camiseta de tirantas y unos boxers.

Tsubaki miró la comida, era verdad, casi la quema; de pronto se dio cuenta de que había tenido otro sueño erótico con Black Star.

=Otra vez no... por favor...= pensó Tsubaki.

Puso la mesa y se sentó; Black Star estaba en frente suya comiendo a lo bestia. En cambio, ella comía despacio, estaba muy ocupada pensando en lo de antes. Cuando terminaron, Black Star se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver la televisión, en cambio, Tsubaki recogió la mesa, se sentó en el sofá y se puso a leer, pero no pudo concentrarse por lo del 2º sueño erótico con Black Star.

-Tsubaki... -la llamó Black Star.

-Oi...¿Black Star?- preguntó curiosa Tsubaki.

-Tengo que ser te sincero respecto a algo...-dijo Black Star mirando hacía abajo y con un tono preocupante para Tsubaki.

=¿Le...le habrá pasado algo?=se preguntó para si Tsubaki.

-Quizás no me perdones por esto...

Tsubaki empezó a preocuparse.

=¿Me...me habrá engañado?... NO ( en ese momento sacudió su cabeza) Él es Black Star... no me haría eso...=

-Tsubaki... he tenido... varios sueños eróticos contigo... -dijo Black Star ocultando la mirada.

-¿Cu...Cuántos? -preguntó Tsubaki, aliviada de que no la había engañado.

-S...siete... -dijo al fin Black Star sonrojado.

-¿S...siete? -preguntó sorprendida Tsubaki.

-Si...

-Yo... también tengo que confesarte algo...

Black Star miró a Tsubaki.

-Antes... en la cocina... he vuelto a tener un sueño erótico contigo... - dijo Tsubaki apretando su cabeza contra sus rodillas.

-Y... ¿qué ocurría?

-Pues... te ponías en mi espalda... me lamías el cuello... me sentabas contra la encimera... - antes de que terminara de contar el sueño, Black Star agarró su barbilla y la besó.

-¿Dormimos juntos? -preguntó Black Star.

-Va...vale...- sonrió Tsubaki.

Black Star se levantó, cogió de la mano a Tsubaki, la levantó y dijo:

-Ven...

Tsubaki obedeció y lo siguió. Black Star la dirigió hacía su cuarto, y la tiró sobre su cama, después se puso encima suya y comenzó a besarla; después, empezó a besarle y lamerle el cuello.

-Black... Black Star... ¿vamos a...?

-No te preocupes... solo vamos a hacer lo que tu quieras...

Entonces Tsubaki agarró a Black Star por las mejillas y lo besó.

Pasaron toda la noche entre sábanas y besos.

**$FIN$**

* * *

**Este fic tiene una continuacion porque yo, en principio, quería escribir uno, pero se fue haciendo muy largo y los ''dividí en 5''**

**Espero les guste (el siguiente cap tiene el mismo nombre excepto por que pone parte III  
:3**


End file.
